Otherkin
by Crossbow
Summary: A half werewolf comes to Hogwarts searching for her past.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally posted under the pen name "Serena Black-Lupin-Snape." I deleted it due to extreme continuity errors. I'm re-posting it here because I'm bored with maintaining two pen names. **

Chapter 1

Serena Black-Lupin was not your average witch. She could do wandless magic, she was a Metamorphmagus, and being half werewolf, she had werewolf-sharp senses all the time but didn't lose control during a full moon. In other words, she was half a werewolf all the time instead of 100 werewolf only doing the full moon. That is to say, she wasn't completely like a werewolf. Nor was she completely like a witch. Instead she was like a witch that was part werewolf. Or, to put it another way, a half-werewolf witch. Or rather, a witch who had werewolf senses.

Her father, a true werewolf, had been unable to care for her because, being a vicious man-eater one night a month, he was unable to find regular employment. Also, he might have eaten her. So when Serena was a newborn, she had been sent to live with relatives in America.

American werewolves, or "skinwalkers," were pretty well organized in America, but her foster-parents refused to let her associate with them, going so far as to block her from visiting their websites. They also made her sleep in the kitchen hearth.

Serena didn't know anything about her mother, other than that her name must have been Black, but assumed that she was either dead or in Azkaban Prison. Her foster parents refused to discuss it, and the rare letters from her itinerant father never broached the subject either. Serena was curious, but sure that she would discover everything when she went to Hogwarts.

For Serena, who had attended the Salem Witches' Institute from the age of eleven, had indeed been accepted at Hogwarts. Her father had written to say that he now had a semi-permanent residence, and Serena had immediately written to the headmaster of Hogwarts and asked if she could transfer there for her fifth year. The headmaster, probably under the impression that Serena had her father's permission, accepted her, and without further rationalization Serena Apparated to England and materialized on the street in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly Weasley rushed to answer the door. Who could be knocking? Anyone capable of locating number twelve, Grimmauld Place would usually just walk right in.

On the doorstep stood an unusually beautiful fifteen-year-old girl. She had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. Her bright blue eyes were as beautiful as the light of day. And so on, and so on.

She bore an uncanny resemblance to Sirius. In fact, the girl was so clearly a member of the Black family that Molly was stunned to hear her say, "Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Remus Lupin."

Molly ushered the girl quickly into the foyer so she wouldn't be seen outside and said, "Who shall I tell him is here, dear?"

"Serena," said the girl. "His daughter."

"His daughter! Well, I had no idea! REMUS! COME TO THE DOOR! Now, where has he been hiding you, Serena? Your accent is different from his."

"I've been living in America, the suburbs of – DAD!" and Serena flung herself at Remus Lupin, who had just walked in.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, hugging her.

"I wanted to surprise you! I was just accepted at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I thought you were at Salem!"

"I was, but it's too boring there, so I wrote to Headmaster Dumbledore and asked if I could transfer here!"

"Do you think Hogwarts will be any more interesting?" Remus asked with amusement.

"Of course it will – it's in the news all the time! And anyway, I wanted to be closer to you."

Remus's grin faded. "I'm not so sure that's a wise idea, Serena. You know Voldemort's at large, and his followers hate half-breeds."

"But you know I can help with Voldemort," Serena protested. "Remember what the prophecy said…"

"Prophecy?" Molly asked with alarm.

"You can't put faith in prophecies," said Remus. "Half the time they're self-fulfilling, and the rest of the time no one understands them until it's too late."

"But I do understand it!" said Serena. "It's - "

Remus sighed. "Let's not discuss it right now, sweetheart. Molly, could you please make up another bed in the girls' room while I introduce Serena around?"

"All right," said Molly, "but you owe us several explanations, Mister Lupin." She gave him a warning look as she bustled up the stairs.

"Come on, Serena," said Lupin. "Everyone's in the kitchen…."

**A/N:**

Character description stolen from Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, but the copyright has expired, so nyah nyah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus led his daughter into the kitchen, where three men and a young woman stood leaning on the counters. They were silent, and Serena guessed they'd all stopped talking when they'd heard her knock. **(A/N: See what I did there? I told you whose POV it was without writing "SERENA'S POV" at the top of the page! Is that a neat trick or what? But don't tell anyone or all the fan fic writers will be doing it.)** All four held their wands ready; three of them were trying to look casual about it, but one man, a greasy-haired person dressed all in black, was pointing his wand directly at her.

"At ease, everyone," said Remus. "This is my daughter, Serena."

The man in black didn't lower his wand, though. "How did you find this house alone?" he demanded. "It's unplottable."

Serena shrugged. "I've always been able to see unplottable things."

"It's true, Severus," Remus said quickly, since the man, evidently named Severus, looked as if he were about to kill Serena on general principle.

"That may be true of your daughter Serena," hissed Severus, "but what makes you think this is your daughter? Anyone can see she has a glamour on her!"

The others stared at her.

"Oh, sorry," said Serena. "I forgot I had that on. It's just a little something to help me fit in better." She waved her hand and the air around her shimmered. The glamour vanished, revealing her furry wolf ears and long, pointed canine teeth.

Even Remus was surprised. "Serena, why don't you just use your metamorph powers to do that?"

"Oooo, she's a Metamorphmagus?" cried the young woman. "How cool! I've never met another! Oh, I can't wait to pick your brains!"

"Neither can I," Severus growled under his breath.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Serena asked the woman.

"Watch!" said the woman, and she changed her ears and teeth to match Serena's and grinned a wolfish grin. Then she looked puzzled. "But Remus is right – why did you use a glamour? It makes people suspicious. It's almost as if it were a plot device to get you off on the wrong foot with Snape."

Serena deduced that "Snape" was Severus. "Morphing takes more concentration," explained Serena. "A glamour is easier, and except at school, I'm not usually around trained wizards."

"Makes sense," said the woman. Snape grumbled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Remus, you were introducing us. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks. This charmer is Severus Snape, and this," she gestured to a red-haired man on her other side, "is Arthur Weasley. And – where's Sirius?"

"Oh, dear," said Arthur. "I think he's fainted."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While the others fussed over Sirius (who was insisting he was just tired), Molly Weasley bustled Serena out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "You'll be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny, if that's all right; we haven't finished cleaning out all the bedrooms yet," whispered Molly as they passed some family portraits.

"That's fine," said Serena. "I'm used to sharing rooms at Salem. Who are Hermione and Ginny?"

"Ginny's my daughter, and Hermione is another Hogwarts student, about your age. What year will you be in, dear?"

"Fifth."

"Then you and Hermione are the same year! Isn't that nice? My son Ron and his friend Harry are the same year – you've heard of Harry Potter? Well, he's here too – probably asleep by now, since he has a big day tomorrow." Serena doubted that anyone was sleeping, since her wolf-hearing had picked up conversations in three bedrooms. "Here we are!" said Molly, stopping at one of the doors. She knocked, then entered without waiting for a reply. "Ginny, Hermione, I've brought you another roommate! Here, I'll just conjure a third bed – there we are. This is Serena. She's Remus Lupin's daughter, can you believe it?" They probably could believe it just fine, since Serena's ears and teeth were undisguised. "And she's the same year as you, Hermione. I'm sorry to rush off, but I want to go make sure Sirius is all right. Good night, girls!"

The three girls stared at each other. "Um… hi," said Serena.

"Sorry about my mom," said the red-haired girl. "She gets a little hyper. I'm Ginny. This is Hermione."

"What was that she said about Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Weasley thought he'd fainted. I think he was surprised to see me. I don't think he knew I existed until now. My last name's Black. I think my mother must be related to him or something…"

With a sudden pop, two tall red-haired boys Apparated into the room. "Will you please stop that?" Hermione demanded, but the boys ignored her.

"Coast is clear!" one of them called out, and presently two other boys, another redhead and a boy with black hair, tiptoed in.

"Why didn't they Apparate too?" asked Serena.

"Underage," said one of the Apparating boys. "We don't learn it until sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Oh. We learn it fourth year at Salem, but I could do it first year."

"Impressive! Oh, I'm Fred, this is George, that's our brother Ron, and that's Harry Potter."

Harry and Ron were staring at Serena's ears, but Fred and George seemed not to have noticed. "I'm half werewolf," she explained without prompting.

"Wicked!" said Ron.

"Listen," said Hermione, "I don't want to be a wet blanket, but -"

"Yes you do," said Ron.

"… but Harry's got his hearing in the morning…"

"It's not as if I could sleep anyway," said Harry, speaking up for the first time.

Serena noticed he looked stressed. "Hearing for what?"

"Unauthorized magic," said Harry. "I had to repel some Dementors. I guess they think I should have just let them take my cousin's soul. Actually, they might be right about that…"

"What?" exclaimed Serena. "I have to repel Dementors all the time, and I've never got in trouble for it! They're all over the place back in the Northeast, you know. Some places they've sucked the souls out of entire towns! The Muggles all think it's vampires, but -"

The bedroom door slammed open and Molly Weasley shouted, "EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR ROOMS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry and Mr. Weasley left for Harry's trial before Serena was up. Everyone at Grimmauld Place spent the entire morning worrying about the hearing, but Serena didn't see why. If she knew one thing about Wizard society in Britain, it was that Albus Dumbledore could do anything.

When Harry came back and announced that he'd been cleared, there was much rejoicing. Harry himself seemed a little bit down, though, and over lunch he remarked that Dumbledore hadn't spoken to or even looked at him the entire morning. "Probably because he knows Voldemort can see through your eyes," remarked Serena, offhandedly.

Silence.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Can't you see it?" asked Serena. "It's pretty obvious. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't had someone teach you Occlumency so you can block him. Well, no matter, I can teach you. It's easy."

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't know!" said Harry.

"Don't worry about it," said Serena. "Like I said, I can teach you to block him in a day or two. Why is everyone so worked up all of a sudden?"

"Well," said Ron, "we just found out that You-Know-Who is in Harry's head. He's practically sitting here with us right now!"

"So? You guys aren't seriously afraid of Voldemort, are you? Come on. I took out worse dark wizards than him my first year at Salem. Man, you guys really have it easy here if that's your idea of a bad guy. No wonder the British are so soft."

"Oi!" said Ron.

"I'll have you know…" began Hermione, but Serena had already put in her ear buds and was listening to Evanescence on her MP3 player.

- - - - - -

That evening Serena began teaching Harry Occlumency. They used the room Serena shared with Ginny and Hermione. After about half an hour, Harry felt he pretty much had a grip on it. "That was a lot easier than I thought," he told Serena. "But… will it really work against Voldemort?"

"I'm sure it will," said Serena. "I mean, unless he's expecting you to do it, of course. He probably knows Legilimency. He'd need it to weed out spies."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence," said Harry. "On the other hand, it must be possible to block him, since Snape does it…"

"Snape? That old sourpuss who wanted to kill me on sight? He's spying on Voldemort?"

"I… er… I bet I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Harry muttered.

"Oh, don't worry," said Serena. "I won't tell, and no one can _Legilimens_ anything out of me. Come on, let's go get a snack."

They went downstairs to the kitchen, where they found Snape himself brewing something on the stove. He glanced at them, then did a double-take at Serena and stared at her a moment before recollecting himself. "I see you've been teaching Potter Occlumency," he said coolly. "I hope he becomes better at it than you are, or we're doomed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At that moment Sirius strolled into the kitchen, tripping only slightly when he saw Snape.

"Sirius. How is the house-cleaning going?"

"Quite well, thank you for asking," Sirius answered lightly. "Yesterday Serena here got the boggart out of the writing desk and cleaned out the last of doxy infestation – and removed my mother's portrait! Today was the first scream-free day this house has seen in I don't know how long. Severus, you may as well leave; nothing you can say will dampen my mood."

"That is good news," said Snape, slowly stirring whatever-it-was. "Too bad it leaves you even less to do." He switched off the heat on the stove. "Please tell Molly her window cleaner is ready. Good day."

Sirius glared as Snape swept out of the room. "Merlin's beard, I hate that man," he muttered. Then, "Where's Kreacher?"

"Oh, him," said Serena. "I set him free."

Sirius turned and stared at her.

"What? But Sirius said he knows too much about the Order!" exclaimed Harry.

"Not to worry – I put a charm on him so he can't talk about it."

Sirius said nothing, just left the kitchen without whatever he'd come in for.

"Do charms even work on house-elves?" asked Harry."

"I don't see why not," said Serena.

"And wouldn't you have to be a member of the Black family in order to set him free?"

"I must be," said Serena. "I know Black isn't exactly an uncommon name, but Sirius looks so much like me, I was surprised when I didn't see my name on that tapestry in the drawing room. Anyway, Kreacher left the house when I gave him an old Green Day tee shirt, so I must be _some_ relation."

"Green Day?"

"Well, yeah, duh, they're so last year."

"Last year was 1994."

"So?"

"I'm just saying... Wait, what were we doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Otherkin

This story is never going to be finished, so I'll just tell you what happens.

Serena teaches Harry Occlumency, so Voldemort can't influence him. This puts him back on good terms with Dumbledore, and together Serena and Dumbledore discredit Umbridge and get Remus reinstated as DADA professor. Snape hates Serena even more, since he still wants the DADA job. Serena helps Remus teach the class because she's so brilliant at defense.

In fact, she's so brilliant at defense that she goes out on her own and defeats Voldemort, rendering all the other characters useless.

She also finds time to give Hermione a Gawth makeover, turn Draco "good," and set Hermione up with Harry so she can have Draco, or set Hermione up with Draco so she can have Harry - I never quite decided.

Then she starts getting them all to form a rock band, but Snape has finally had enough and kills her in her sleep. The end.


End file.
